USA Here I come!
by Kuju
Summary: Yugi and co. go to the USA and they spend Christmas there. Seto reveals some deep, dark secrest...they guys' suite is next to some girls from school's suite...ancient Egypt tales are told!
1. Japan to England

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I just own the new characters that I add and this story.  
  
/ = Yugi's thoughts  
  
// = Yami's thoughts  
  
= Ryou's thoughts  
  
= Bakura's thoughts  
  
( ) = My comments  
  
***Read to the end and get a preview on what is going to happen in the future of this story.it is up to you to make it come true.you have to read and review this story.if there isn't enough good reviews I won't waste my time continuing it.thanks****  
  
USA - Here I Come  
  
  
  
****Chapter 1 - Japan to England****  
  
Yugi was restless. He was going to go on a trip to the United States in a few hours. He was going with all his friends, including Yami, Jounochi, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Honda, Anzu, Mai, and Mokuba. Grandpa was the only 'parent/guardian' that was going.  
  
Yugi looked at his yami who was sleeping quite deeply.  
  
"How can he sleep? I have never been to the US before. And I doubt that he has," Yugi whispered to himself.  
  
"Oyasuminasi Yami," Yugi said as he turned over.  
  
****  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu boys," Grandpa said as Yami and Yugi walked down the stairs. "Ohayou Gozaimasu," Yugi and Yami replied.  
  
"Ready for the long plane ride?" Grandpa asked.  
  
Yugi groaned and Yami looked curious. "Yes".  
  
"Plane?" Yami asked.  
  
"Um.well it's a.you fly in it.you sit in it and you go where you want.like a car.but with wings.and it can hold lots of people," Yugi explained.  
  
"Oh," Yami exhaled.  
  
"We had better get down to the airport to meet the others," Grandpa said ushering them out the door.  
  
****  
  
"Where could they be?" Anzu asked.  
  
Everyone but Yami, Yugi, and Grandpa were at the airport.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto said.  
  
Mokuba clicked away at his blue game boy.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto repeated.  
  
"Nani," Mokuba asked annoyed.  
  
"They are gonna be here soon.put your game boy away. Come on, I'll buy you some snacks for the long plane ride, Seto told his younger brother.  
  
Mokuba put his game boy away and got up. He and Seto walked to a small shop and bought some small snacks.  
  
"Yugi," Anzu said sounding relived. "Finally, we were getting worried".  
  
"We should probably figure out where we are sitting," Grandpa suggested.  
  
"I'll sit with Anzu," Honda said with a smile. Anzu nodded and also smiled.  
  
"I'll sit with Ryou," Bakura grumbled. He had a frown, as well as Ryou. But Ryou nodded.  
  
"Big Brother, I'll sit with you," Mokuba said while tugging at Seto's arm.  
  
"Yami.I'll sit with you," Yugi said looking at Yami with his big violet eyes. Yami nodded.  
  
****  
  
The group all boarded the plane and sat in their seats.  
  
  
  
Mokuba sat in the window seat, and Seto sat in the middle seat.  
  
Jounochi sat in the isle seat. "Everywhere else was full".  
  
"Oh.great the puppy," Seto growled.  
  
"I'm not a puppy," Jounochi gritted through his clenched teeth.  
  
"You know you guy love each other," Mokuba said with a grin.  
  
Seto and Jounochi gave each other discussed looks.  
  
'Does Mokuba know that I like Seto? Is it that obvious?' Jounochi thought to himself.  
  
'I don't think I like the mutt. I can't.that would be insane.no way' Seto thought. He shook his head.  
  
****  
  
Yami and Yugi were sitting together.  
  
"Is this going to be a long ride?" Yami asked his light.  
  
"Um.hai Yami. The flight from here to London is long. Then we have a flight from London to New York, which is also quite long. Then we have a shorter one from New York to California," Yugi explained.  
  
Jounochi turned around to look at Yugi. "Wow, my brain hurts," he said with a frown.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Yes, that's true. But we do get to watch movies the whole way there".  
  
****  
  
They had been on the flight from Japan to England for about two hours.  
  
Mokuba was sleeping.and drooling.on Seto's shoulder. Seto was reading a book called "California for Dummies". Jounochi was also reading. (Yes Jounochi can read) But he was reading a magazine on dueling strategies.  
  
Bakura was in La-La-Land. (I go there all the time!) Ryou was looking through his Duel Monsters cards.  
  
Anzu and Honda were both sleeping.in each others arms, making it very clear that they were an item.  
  
Yugi was watching "Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones". Yami, however, was watching "The Little Mermaid". Yami had a smile on his face and his eyes were shinning. Yugi looked over at Yami's private television screen, then at Yami. Yugi shook his head at what he saw, and then went back to his own movie.  
  
Grandpa was "resting his eyes". He told Yugi this all the time.but Grandpa actually goes into a very deep slumber. It is quite hard to wake him. Yugi usually has to go find Grandpa's "Secret Candy Stash". As soon as Yugi even opens the bag Grandpa wakes up. (That is about the only way to wake him.) Grandpa loves his candy.  
  
****  
  
Yami K: That was an ok story.  
  
Kyla: What do you mean? I worked on that.for not too long but.  
  
Yami K: Enough?  
  
Kyla: Yeah!  
  
***I will write more.I have good plans on what I want to do.read and review for this to happen.if I don't get enough good reviews I won't continue it.***  
  
Here is a preview: The guys are going to have a huge suite room in a Disneyland hotel. The suite is going to be next to some girls' suite that they know from school. They are going to go to a rave. Seto's deep secrets are revealed.Mokuba is going to get a girlfriend.and Seto gets mad.and reveals some really dark and funny past and present.the friends celebrate Christmas in Disneyland with the girls.read about what the gifts are.  
  
Sound good? If so then write a good review and I will continue the story. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.  
  
Yami K: Thanks everybody  
  
Kyla: Later! Send those reviews! 


	2. Welcome to California

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  
  
/ = Yugi's thoughts  
  
// = Yami's thoughts  
  
= Ryou's thoughts  
  
= Bakura's thoughts  
  
( ) = my comments  
  
Please read and review.  
  
****USA Here I Come****  
  
****Chapter 2 - Welcome to California****  
  
The group finally got to the London Airport.  
  
Mokuba had his headphones to his CD player on his ears. Seto walked at his side.  
  
Yami trailed behind Seto, next to Jounochi, Anzu, and Honda.  
  
Yugi and Grandpa were in the lead. They were heading the group to gate 23. That is where they would get on the 'British Airways' flight to New York.  
  
  
  
Everyone flopped down in the black chairs and waited for their plane to arrive.  
  
****  
  
The plane eventually arrived. The group all boarded the plane and sat with the same people.  
  
This time Kaiba didn't complain about having to sit with Jounochi. He only gave Jou one glare.  
  
'That shirt makes him look really hot' Jou thought, looking at Seto. Seto was wearing jeans, a tight black shirt, and a long black coat. (You know the one)  
  
Seto looked over to see Jounochi looking at him. "Gotta problem mutt?" he growled.  
  
"N-No," Jou stuttered.  
  
"Good," Seto growled back.  
  
'I guess I'll just have to forget about Seto. There is not a chance. He hates me. He wouldn't even consider it,' Jou thought to himself. He gave a loud sigh.  
  
****  
  
Once the plane was in the air everyone was watching movies.  
  
Yami and Yugi were both watching the 'Doctor Doolittle 2'. (don't ask)  
  
Ryou was watching 'Ice Age', while Bakura was watching 'John Q'.  
  
Anzu and Honda were watching 'Titanic'. (dumb.but hey they had to watch a sappy love movie)  
  
Mokuba and Seto were watching 'Harry Potter and the Sorcer's Stone'.  
  
Jounochi was also watching 'Ice Age'.  
  
****  
  
"Please put your trays up and your seats back in the upright position. We will be landing in New York shortly. Thank you," said a British accent over the intercom.  
  
"Good, we are nearly there," Grandpa said.  
  
"Yeah, my butt hurts," Jounochi complained.  
  
"Okay, I personally don't want to hear about that," Seto grumbled.  
  
"Sorry, can't tell me yours doesn't," Jou said.  
  
"Actually, it doesn't," Seto answered.  
  
"Shut up," Jou spat.  
  
"Make me," Seto growled.  
  
"I just might," Jou replied.  
  
"Love to see you try," Seto said back.  
  
"Bring it on," Jou said raising a fist.  
  
"Guys! Quit it! You are being baka," Mokuba said.  
  
Both teenagers quit arguing and folded their arms across their chests.  
  
"Pretty bad when an eight year old can dis you guys," Honda teased.  
  
"Shut it," Jounochi growled.  
  
****  
  
"We still have another plane ride?" Mokuba complained. "I am sick of planes. They are so boring".  
  
"Sorry Mokuba. It's the quickest way to get to California. You wanna be there for Christmas right?" Seto asked. He knew that would shut Mokuba up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba answered.  
  
"Then we have to fly. But don't worry this flight isn't as long as the others," Yugi reassured.  
  
"Okay," Mokuba replied.  
  
"Now, we have to get to gate 12," Grandpa said.  
  
"That way," Yugi said pointing.  
  
****  
  
The group finally got to gate 12 and boarded the plane. The group all took their seats.  
  
****  
  
This plane ride was not nearly as long as the others.  
  
They arrived shortly and got off the plane.  
  
They were amazed at what they saw.  
  
"Cool," Mokuba said as he got off the plane.  
  
"Yeah, this place is awesome," Seto agreed.  
  
"Well, there is much more to see than the airport. We must go check in at the hotel," Grandpa said.  
  
"Alright, lets go claim our bags," Yugi said. "But I don't know how to read English".  
  
"Um, I can a little," Seto said.  
  
"Okay then, where is the baggage claim?" Yami asked.  
  
"That way," Seto pointed. "Follow the arrows that have the little bags in them".  
  
****  
  
"There's one!" Yugi said pointing to a black suitcase.  
  
Yugi ran over to the moving belt carrying luggage. He tried to pick his up, but it was too heavy. Yami saw Yugi struggling with their bag, so he went over to help him.  
  
Yami lifted the bag off the belt and set it on the floor.  
  
"Domo arigatou," said a very embarrassed Yugi.  
  
"Welcome. Don't be ashamed Yugi. Someday you will be able to lift this," Yami said soothingly.  
  
Yugi gave a weak smile. He was sick of being small. He was the shortest kid in school. Yami wasn't like that at all. Yami was tall and strong, unlike Yugi.  
  
Eventually they all found all of their bags and left the airport.  
  
*** - Not the end - more coming soon! *** 


	3. Hotel Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
/ = Yugi's thought  
  
// = Yami's thought  
  
= Ryou's thoughts  
  
= Bakura's thoughts  
  
( ) = My comments  
  
  
  
****USA Here I Come****  
  
****Chapter 3 - Hotel Fun****  
  
The group of friends got to the hotel by three cabs.  
  
Grandpa and Seto (They were the one's who paid for the two suites) went up to the front desk to check in. They started to talk and they were given several keys.  
  
Grandpa and Seto came back to the others. They had to decide who was going to go to what room.  
  
"Five to one room and six to the other," Grandpa stated.  
  
"Pick one person each," Seto instructed.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with Yami, duh," Yugi said.  
  
"Alright, you guys to room 1," Seto said.  
  
"I'll go with Anzu," Mai said and Anzu nodded.  
  
"Okay room 2," Grandpa said.  
  
"I'll go with Ryou, not that I want to," Bakura said with a frown. Ryou frowned too.  
  
"Room 1," Seto said.  
  
"I'll go to room one with Yami, Yugi Ryou and Bakura," Grandpa said. "Which means Jounochi, Mokuba and Seto can go to room two. Honda you may choose".  
  
"Room 1," Honda answered.  
  
They keys were distributed. They went up the elevator to the tenth (top) floor and went to their suites.  
  
Grandpa's group got room 1498 and Seto's group got room 1499.  
  
****  
  
In room 1 Grandpa climbed the stairs to his room. He unpacked his belongings.  
  
Yugi and Bakura were watching television.  
  
Yami and Ryou were talking.  
  
"So, Ryou," Yami said. "Who is you girlfriend?"  
  
"Iris. She is very sweet. I am going to miss her," Ryou answered.  
  
"Oh, yes Iris. Do you think Yugi and I make a good couple?" Yami asked flatly. He looked at Yugi who was sitting on the couch watching TV with Bakura.  
  
"Yes, I believe you do," Ryou answered. He looked at his yami who was also watching TV. But he was sitting as far away from Yugi as possible. After all, Bakura did love his girlfriend.  
  
"Bakura is going out with Clover right?" Yami asked suspiciously.  
  
Ryou suddenly appeared back from La-La-Land. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I think they look cute together. So do Seto and Blay. Tragic what happened to her though".  
  
"Yes," Yami agreed.  
  
****  
  
In room 2 everyone was sitting in the common room.  
  
Jounochi looked at Seto. 'I love him but he has a girlfriend, Blay' Jou thought. He saw Seto looking at a picture of Blay.  
  
"Hey? Ya miss 'er?" Jou asked.  
  
Seto lifted his head. "Yeah, a lot. I wanted to spend Christmas with her".  
  
Mokuba looked up from his Game Boy and turned to face Seto. "Hey, ya always got me".  
  
"Thanks kid," Seto took him into his arms.  
  
"Hey, I know! Let's go over to Yugi's room," Mai suggested.  
  
"Alright," Seto said putting Blay's picture away.  
  
They all got up to go to the other's room.  
  
****  
  
Jounochi knocked on the door and Honda answered it. "Hey guys, come on it".  
  
"Thanks," Anzu said.  
  
They walked into the common room where Yugi and Bakura sat. Yami, Ryou and Honda joined them shortly.  
  
"I thought we could all go down to the restaurant downstairs and get something to eat," Yugi suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I'm hungry," Jou said licking his lips. ('Gigantic doughnuts'! hehe)  
  
"You're always hungry," Honda said.  
  
"Watch it," Jou snapped.  
  
****  
  
Grandpa said he was just going to order room service.  
  
The group agreed and opened the door.  
  
When they did there was a surprise waiting for them in the hallway next to room 2 (1499 - Seto's room)  
  
Malik Ishtar was standing in front of room 1500 with a bouquet of roses in his arms.  
  
"Hey Malik!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Malik turned around. "Bakura! Hey how are 'ya doin'?" Malik said with a smile.  
  
"Cool, how 'bout you? What are ya doin' here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Same. Uh *pause* I am her to pick up my date," Malik answered simply.  
  
"Ahh, a chick. What are you gonna do?" Bakura asked smiling.  
  
"Dinner, movie, and maybe a carriage ride through the park. Hey, I think you might be interested in one of these girls," Malik said.  
  
"Nah, I have a good one," Bakura answered.  
  
"No, no really. Just giver her a look," Malik insisted as he knocked on the door.  
  
The door was answered by none other than Clover.  
  
"Hey Malik. She'll be coming down soon," Clover said. "Come on in".  
  
Malik waved at Bakura to follow as he walked in. Bakura shook his head as he followed.  
  
"Bakura?" Clover squeaked.  
  
"Clover!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
Clover ran over to Bakura and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Told ya," Malik smirked. Bakura laughed.  
  
Clover ran upstairs and came back with a beautiful girl.  
  
The girl was wearing a short pink dress made from silk. It was a little tight, but only enough to show her features. Her purple hair was down, and halfway down her back. She had no make-up on, because she was pretty enough without it. The girl have pink eyes that were sparkling.  
  
She gracefully strode down the stairs. Malik smiled and blushed as she walked towards him.  
  
"Orchid?" Bakura asked puzzled.  
  
The girl nodded her head slightly.  
  
Malik handed Orchid his roses and kissed her soft red lips.  
  
"I didn't know you guys were an item. How long have you been together?" Bakura asked.  
  
"About six months. We have been dating in secret until about a month ago. Hey, do you and Clover want to double date with Malik and I?" Orchid asked.  
  
Bakura looked at Clover, who was smiling.  
  
"Sure. But is Blay here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Of course, why?" Orchid answered.  
  
"Seto is here, and all of my 'friends' are too," Bakura said.  
  
"Can he go out with her tonight? She has been depressed ever since," Clover's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, he is outside with everyone. And if Iris is here, Ryou is here too," Bakura said.  
  
"She is here. While I go get ready I will tell Blay and Iris. I will be back," Clover said, giving Bakura a kiss.  
  
Bakura returned the kiss and then let her go. She ran upstairs.  
  
Bakura looked at the dressed up Malik and a very pretty Orchid in his arms.  
  
"So, you guys happy together?" Bakura asked. 'That was a stupid question' Bakura thought quickly.  
  
Um yeah, we are really close," Malik answered.  
  
"Yes," Orchid answered softly. She laid her head against Malik's chest. Malik wrapped his arms around her.  
  
****  
  
Everyone was invited into Orchid's room. They were all shocked to hear about Malik and Orchid.  
  
They all suddenly stopped talking when Clover walked down the stairs.  
  
She was wearing a long blue dress. It was a tube-top dress. Clover's green hair was put up into an elegant bun on the back of her head.  
  
Bakura quickly got up and took Clover's hand at the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
Bakura kissed Clover and they both hear cheering and 'ohh's behind them. They quickly stopped and flushed crimson.  
  
A door opened and Iris walked out. Ryou gasped as Iris walked over to where Orchid and Malik sat. She spoke in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Blay won't come out. She says that she can't let Seto look at her," Iris said.  
  
Orchid got up and Malik let go of her hand. "I must go. I will come back my love," Orchid said in a low whisper. She kissed Malik before going to the door. Iris came out of. As Iris walked by, she waved to Ryou, who waved and blushed.  
  
"That was weird," Jou said.  
  
****  
  
"Come on Blay. Kaiba will want to see you no matter what," Iris said.  
  
"Not like this," Blay sobbed,  
  
"He will. He loves you. Let's get you dolled up so that he can't resist," Orchid reassured.  
  
"Alright, but anything weird and I swear I'm leaving," Blay agreed.  
  
"Deal," Iris said.  
  
****  
  
The door opened again and Orchid walked out.  
  
Malik stood up. "Problem solved?" Orchid nodded. "Good because I was beginning to worry," Malik said. Orchid walked into his open arms and received a hug and a kiss.  
  
The door opened once again and this time Iris walked out.  
  
"Presenting *pause* the one *pause* the only *pause* the beautiful *pause* Blay" Iris said.  
  
Seto looked up, eyes wide. He had a horrified look on his face. Seto remembered the worst day of his life, and most certainly the day that he will never forget. He wouldn't ever wash away the guilt.  
  
***Not the end - more coming soon - written but needs to be typed***  
  
**Please review** 


	4. Blood Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own an of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Only the ones that I make added in my story.  
  
This chapter involves a flashback. It is made to make you think that something happened. In the end you will find out the whole story.  
  
  
  
****  
  
***Chapter 4: Blood Tears***  
  
****  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
It was a Friday afternoon and it was Seto's sixteenth birthday. He was driving his brand new baby blue BMW Roadster. It was a convertible and he had the top down. His hair was blowing in the wind. (Hehe that's a song) Everything was going great. Then he saw a store that had a sale sign in the window. It said 'Brand New Duel Monster Cards. New rare cards, some one-of-a kind!'  
  
  
  
It happened in a heartbeat. Tires screeched and there was a deadly scream. There was a loud thud as a body hit the ground.  
  
  
  
****END OF FLASHBACK****  
  
Seto's eyes remained wide. No body knew his secret. (Thank Ra)  
  
Blay was smiling, and looked radiant. She was wearing a short black skirt and a soft purple spaghetti strap shirt. Her light brown hair hung at her side.  
  
Seto got up and walked over to her as everyone gasped.  
  
When Blay saw that everyone wasn't staring at her, but her wheelchair her smile faded.  
  
Orchid was the first to see this, and she rand to Blay's side.  
  
"No, don't cry," Orchid begged.  
  
There was no stopping her, Blay sobbed. She pointed to Jou, who looked close to laughing.  
  
Orchid gasped she stood up and calmly walked over to Jounochi.  
  
SLAP!! Orchid hit Jou hard across the face. Everyone winced. (There were some ohh's and ouches)  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Orchid yelled.  
  
Jou stood there horrified.  
  
"No, never mind, scratch that. Blay's very sensitive right about her *pause* condition right now. And she wanted to see Seto. She has missed him terribly. She was going to give going out in public a chance AND YOU BLEW IT FOR HER!!" Orchid screamed.  
  
SLAP!! Orchid hit Jou a last time before Malik's strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her away from Jounochi.  
  
Seto looked shocked. He lifted Blay's chin and kissed her.  
  
It was Blay's turn to look shocked. "How *pause* how can you kiss me when I look like this" Blay asked through sobs.  
  
"Because, I love you, no matter what you look like," Seto answered with a warm smile.  
  
Orchid was fighting Malik to let her go.  
  
  
  
"Okay *pause* okay I'm fine *pause* I'm cool" Orchid said.  
  
Malik loosed his hold on Orchid. (Big mistake)  
  
  
  
Orchid pulled away.  
  
SLAP!! Orchid hit Jounochi again.  
  
Malik tried to pull her away again, but she fought against him, and won.  
  
SLAP!! Again Orchid hit Jou, even harder this time.  
  
"YOU BAKA FOOL! YOU ARE SO IGNORANT!" Orchid screamed.  
  
SLAP!! Orchid hit him again.  
  
Everyone seemed to be amused at this. They had all turned around to watch.  
  
When Orchid noticed this, she ran. She ran to upstairs.  
  
Everyone heard a door slam. They all turned to look at Malik. He followed after Orchid.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Malik opened Orchid's door. He saw Orchid on the floor. Her legs were tucked up against her chest; her arms were wrapped around her legs.  
  
"Orchid," Malik said softly. Orchid ignored him and turned away.  
  
Malik knelt down next to Orchid. He tried to touch her, but she moved away.  
  
"By the love of Ra!" Malik had lost his temper.  
  
Orchid turned around to face him, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"No Orchid," Malik started. "I *pause* didn't mean *pause*"  
  
Tears flowed from Orchid eyes.  
  
"Please, aishiteru," Malik whispered.  
  
Orchid said nothing.  
  
Malik took a deep breath. "Do you remember ancient Egypt?"  
  
  
  
***Not the end - please read and review - next chapter is a flashback about ancient Egypt and it will soon be entered on the internet. Thank you for reading! **** 


	5. A Look At The Ancient Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Just the ones I made up and added to the fic.  
  
****Hey...I'm back...or at least the fic is. I'm really sorry that I haven't written since *looks at internet page that says updates and gasps* OMG has it really been that long?? NOVEMBER 28, 2002??!! Wow, I'm really sorry. Well I'm finally updating so please read and review it would be most appreciated. Uhh...where did we leave off...oh yes...this chapter is going to contain a flashback of ancient Egypt. The part of Orchid and Malik more so. I am gonna try and make it longer so its more worth while. And I'm going to have a preview of the next chapter like always. Read away...****  
  
/ = Yugi's thoughts  
  
// = Yami's thoughts  
  
= Ryou's thoughts  
  
= Bakura's thoughts  
  
( ) = My comments (or my Yami's *laugh*)  
  
****  
  
Chapter 5: A Look At The Ancient Past  
  
****  
  
Orchid turned her beautiful pink eyes, that were filled with tears, to look at Malik.  
  
"Yes, I do," Orchid's voice was as soft as a slow breeze on the beach in early morning.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Orchid stepped out of the golden chariot and onto the stone walkway into the palace of Abu Simbel (that's the place in Egypt with the big statures of the sun god Ra out in the front. It is carved out of the side of a cliff. This was for all of you uneducated fools that don't know what Abu Simbel is. Sorry, I know a ton about ancient Egypt its been a passion of my since I was 5.). She glided into the great halls and down to a great room. It had a bed and cabinet that held clothes.  
  
"Miss Orchid, would you like anything to drink? Before you're voage to see you're master, the pharaoh?" (*gasp* yes YAMI) a man said from the doorway.  
  
Without turning around to face the servant Orchid shook her head. "No, that is quite alright, I'm fine".  
  
Orchid heard the man's soft footsteps on the marble floor as he walked away. She let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"I don't want to marry this...pharaoh. I wasn't meant to be treated like this. I am in love and it doesn't matter!" Orchid whispered to herself. Tears streamed down her cheek as an image of her lover appeared in her head. She blinked them away and continued packing her belongings away into her trunk. She had to move to the pharaoh's palace and live there with him.  
  
"Miss?? I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is time we are leaving for the pharoah's palace. His magasty has his high priest here to pick you up and ready you for him," another man said, again from her doorway.  
  
Orchid turned around to look at the man. He was small and he was very skinny, most likely due to the poor food rations that they give the servants. She felt sadness and pity for the man and slowly nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll follow you," Orchid replied quietly. She picked up her trunk, which happened to be amazingly light. She just got to Abu Simbel when she was chosen to be the pharaoh's mistress and possible future wife.  
  
"No, no miss, let me get that," the servant said as he hurried over to take her trunk.  
  
Orchid held on to her trunk tightly. She thought slavery was wrong, why should somebody else have to carry her things now that she was close to royalty? When she was a peasant, nobody cared and she was just a girl with a pretty face that everybody expected to be a lowly mistress of the highest street bidder. Either that, or a slave for another peasant that happened to have more money than she. No one ever dreamed that she would actually audition, by ways of her parents and other people, to be the pharaoh's mistress or even his potential wife.  
  
"Please, let me, I WANT to handle it. Say, what is your name?" Orchid replied.  
  
The man was stunned a smile came upon his dust-crusted face. "Why, how kind you are, not to mention beautiful. My name is Sam, but most people refer to me as 'you there slave, fetch me something'," the man laughed.  
  
Orchid laughed with him. "You are a clever man Sam, you flatter me. What brought you to work here?"  
  
"Well, I was a boy and my parents died, so I roamed the streets looking for food scraps for my meals. A soldier that worked for the pharaoh, the old one, not King Yami, picked me up. He said I looked like slave material, and I was placed here. I am honored that I am here in your presence and working for the higher class. True it may be more work, and harsher words they call me. But it sure as hell beats working for a peasant like myself. Sorry for my language ma'am," Sam explained.  
  
Orchid smiled. "No trouble, and I am glad you are happy. I'm growing fond of you, would you like to come with me to the pharaoh's palace?"  
  
"I am honnered that you would ask me such a thing," Sam replied with a grin. He bowed to Orchid. "But I am not so sure that the soldiers, mostly my boss, would be too thrilled with that idea,"  
  
"That's not a problem, I mean, I'll talk to them," Orchid said. "If I have a friend going into that place, I'm better off than going alone."  
  
"Wow, you're my first friend too. This is an extraordinary feeling, is it not?" Same agreed.  
  
"I say, yes it is," Orchid replied with a laugh. "But we best be off, before they send gaurds after me."  
  
"Yes, I agree, well, let me get that trunk of yours," Sam said. When he saw Orchid's look of determination about carrying her own chest, he replied "I insist!"  
  
"Fine," Orchid gave in. She gave her chest to Sam and followed him out of the room. They walked down the long corridors, and as Orchid walked by the rooms, she peered in to discover what was inside. Some had unpacked boxes of things, some had empty beds, and some had things Orchid couldn't decode.  
  
Orchid followed Sam out to the outside of the palace and saw the pharaoh's high priest, Seto. Priest Seto waved to them and slowly walked over to them.  
  
"Well, the pharaoh made a good decision when it comes to picking a mistress. He's expecting you, we must get you there to his palace and ready you to meet him, and have your meeting with him. Plus there's dinner to ready for," Seto said as he looked Orchid over from head to toe over and over again.  
  
"I have one request, that you take this man with us," Orchid pointed to Sam, who smiled wide.  
  
"Fine, but hurry, we have much to do. Put that trunk in the back of the chariot, servant man. Come, come, into the chariot," Seto ushered Orchid into the sitting compartment and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Yes, well, tell me your story. It is a long way to the palace, and we should talk about something, or we will bore each other to death with our staring," Seto laughed.  
  
"My story of what?" Orchid asked confused. Her eyes had worry hidden in them.  
  
"Of how you came to audition to become the pharaoh's mistress and won, and all of that," Seto explained.  
  
"Oh, that story. Well, my father and mother were always proud of the way I looked. When they heard their friends talk about how they thought I would be a mistress to the lonely, poor, average peasant that paid the most they were furious. They raged about it for hours, so when they heard about that the new pharaoh was looking for a mistress and a future wife, they took charge. I know it's hard to find out about this sort of thing, but my father's best friend has no child, and he works in the palace, so he told my father about it. My parents were so sure that I would be chosen and put down the path for a better life that no matter what the cost was they had to enter me. They had to sell almost all of their belongings and treasures to get the entrance fee. Then they had to actually be able to get my name on the list, they had to try to persuade the guards to put me on the roster. They simply wouldn't have it, so my parents were depressed for ages. One day I was outside working, I had a job of cleaning and doing housework for a richer neighbor, the pay went to my parents. A man went by outside me, you, and you saw my face, and decided to enter me. The palace servants prepared me to be in the competition. Not a single person, other than my proud parents, thought I would win. I had no dance training, or beauty school, nothing of the sort. But before the show *pause*," Orchid stopped. An image of the boy she loved popped into her head. She had met him at the very same competition that she found her fate. He was a scribe, for the pharaoh. His highest, personal scribe. She met him when he talked to her and walked her down the walkway into the palace. He was her dance partner, and he was her escort for the whole day. The memories of them laughing and talking were like the sweet smell of roses. The kisses that they shared were like shooting stars through the Milky Way. "Then during the competition I decided that I had to win, to prove to the people that I, a lowly peasant girl could get to be the lover of a pharaoh if they tried, and to honor my parents. I danced, and I walked, I glided, as if I were a butterfly flying high in the sky over a patch of daisies. Then I won, even after I motivated myself to win, not even I imagined I would win. But I did, and then I sat in my throne at the side of the wondrous King Yami, in shock. I was showered with gifts to honor me, and my parents were thrilled. I had never seen them so happy. But then, when I talked to the pharaoh, I found that he, like me, was once underestimated. And we really got along. But to tell the truth, I am truly very scared. I am a virgin, and I am only 15, King Yami is 16, and the thought of me baring a child is horrifying," Orchid's eyes clearly showed the fear she was expressing with her words.  
  
"Well, I understand that feeling, I too am only 16, and if I were in King Yami's position I think I would be just as scared as you are. I believe that Yami does, too, feel like you and I don't think anything serious will happen. He may fool the public and make us assume something happened, but I don't really think he'd go through with that sort of thing this soon," High Priest Seto said with a warm smile. "Plus he is a very nice man, as you know, and I think he will listen to you if you would tell him what you told me. He is strong, but he is still compassionate."  
  
Orchid's face suddenly had a smile appear on it. "Thank you, that means a lot to me".  
  
The chariot arrived and Seto escorted Orchid to her room to get ready.  
  
After Orchid was ready, they were actually ahead of schedule, and she was allowed to rest in her quarters.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and a young, handsome man walked in. He, too, looked to be the age of 16.  
  
"Malik!" Orchid sqeeked with joy. "I've missed you terribly!" She got up from her chair and ran to him.  
  
Malik smiled and took her into his arms. "I've missed you too Orchid. You look extraordinary! I don't know how we are going to be able to see each other, you know with you being my master's mistress and all. I can sneak in like this when you are alone, but if we are caught...it could be both of our lives," Malik said with worry in his voice. "I love you too much for that to happen!"  
  
****END OF FLASHBACK****  
  
"Oh Malik, that was one of the worst days of my life, the day when I had my first dinner with the pharaoh," Orchid sobbed into Malik's chest. "I thought I'd never get to see you again!"  
  
"Shh...simmer down baby girl. We're together now, and most of everything worked out back then too," Malik comforted the weeping girl in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud scream downstairs. Orchid and Malik looked to each other and then they both jumped up. They rushed down the stairs..  
  
****So...what do you think??? Please, please review it! I'd really appreciate it. The next chapter is about what happened downstairs. It also might contain another small flashback to ancient Egypt. I might not update for a few days...I have tons of fics and I need to type them and enter them online. I have another pen name it's Kykura....it has many fics that a lot of my friends LOVE so check it out and read and review those fics. I also have an account on Fictionpress it too is Kykura (*gasp* my yami's name! *laugh*) So keep checking back for more updates!!**** 


End file.
